Stormpaw’s Story
by Barkclaw
Summary: A story about a cat called stormpaw. I don‘t write good summaries.
1. Allegiances

_FireClan_

Leader

Falconstar, brown Tom.

Deputy

Darkwing, dark brown she cat.

Medicine Cat

Wolfclaw, gray Tom.

Warriors:

Lizardclaw, long-clawed gray Tom .

_Apprentice,Stormpaw._

Cloudfeather, white she cat.

_Apprentice, Redpaw._

Hawktail, a brown cat with a striped tail.

Nightsky, a black tom.

Barkfang, brown Tom.

_Apprentice, Songpaw._

Mistyfur, dark gray shecat.

Frostface, white shecat.

_Apprentice, Stonepaw._

Tigerpounce, dark tabby Tom.

Timberfang,brown Tom.

_Apprentice, Eaglepaw._

Queens:

Patchfur, tortoise shell and white shecat

Elders:

Mountainfang, gray Tom.

Nightsong, black shecat.


	2. The Dream

_What..._

"Hello, Wolfclaw."

A gray cat paused in front of a rock. Atop the rock sat a tabby cat. The gray cat had only just realized this was a dream.

"I am here to give you a prophecy," the cat atop the rock meowed. "The foxes join together. They can be stopped. But only the storm can do it."

"What. Does. That. Mean." Wolfclaw looked a little unhappy. _Starclan's prophecies are always so confusing._

The dream faded, leaving Wolfclaw. He was still very confused. _Hmm, I must tell this to Falconstar._

**_So there_'s the weird prophecy. It's kind of lame... But whatever. I'll just keep writing.**


	3. Apprenticeship

A call rang out across the FireClan camp, the sound bouncing off the dens but still, amazingly, the cats knew the call had come. Everyone knew this voice: it was the voice of Falconstar when he called a Clan meeting."Stormkit, come forward," Falconstar invited the soon-to-be apprentice.

_It's my apprentice ceremony! _Stormkit thought _Will I have to do a test or something? _He wondered. He had been nervous about his ceremony since he knew it would happen. He was nervous then, but he was even more scared now, unlike some other kits at their apprentice ceremonies.

It was another day in a forest that was home to lots of animals, from mice to cats. Another sunny and warm and nice day, with the sunlight shining bright as ever, shining tirelessly till night came, and a place where the cats known as FireClan made their dens, whether they were made of bramble or rock. But today was more special, at least to FireClan it was, for today Stormkit became Storm_paw._

_Stop scaring yourself! _he thought, rather angry with himself, and he managed to come forward. Slowly. He felt all the Clan's gazes on him. Not one cat wasn't staring at him. _And...the clan just has to look at me like that... _He licked his chest fur nervously.

Falconstar continued from his place atop the rock in the middle of the FireClan camp when Stormkit had come forward. "From this day on, till you become a warrior, Stormkit, you will be Stormpaw. Lizardclaw will be your mentor. Lizardclaw, you have proven yourself a good warrior, and I hope you will pass on all your skills to Stormpaw." Then Lizardclaw stepped out of the crowd of cats. He was a big, gray, long-clawed tom. The cats cheered for Stormpaw, although he was feeling rather shy at the moment, as Lizardclaw touched noses with Stormpaw.

_Phew, _thought Stormpaw. _It's over_. But he didn't get to enjoy it being over for long. Lizardclaw had announced what they would do today. "So today we'll be getting a tour of the forest. Don't worry, foxes won't eat you!" If Lizardclaw was trying to comfort Stormpaw, he was not doing it well. Then Lizardclaw walked off, and Stormpaw followed along.

Meanwhile in the leader's den, Wolfclaw met Falconstar. The leader's den was a natural cave, with rocks scattered and the mossy nest of the leader inside. The cave was not gigantic. It had just enough space for two cats.

"Falconstar, I had a strange dream, from StarClan I think,yes.There was a prophecy. _The foxes join together. They can be stopped . But only the storm can do it." _Wolfclaw began. "What do you think it means?" Asked Falconstar.

"I don't know, but prophecies always mean some sort of trouble is coming, in this case foxes," answered Wolfclaw. Falconstar nodded, calm as ever. _How is Falconstar so...well, calm? Every cat knows foxes are very dangerous... _

Well, Wolfclaw, we will just have to be more prepared. I will tell the cats, not just the patrols but all of FireClan , to be more alert." Falconstar meowed. _Still so calm. Does he ever feel anything at all? _thought Wolfclaw, and he just nodded to Falconstar.

Elsewhere , Lizardclaw was finding no challenge in training Stormpaw. "Wow, look! The territory is so big..." They stood on a huge stony slope that jutted out from a meadow in the forest. It was called Rocky Ridge, and served as a sort of lookout place. "Yep. View's great, ain't it? An you can see all dat territory, keep a lookout fer anythin dangerous." Stormpaw looked around and saw only trees and grass, and a thin river running through all the forest. "What could be so dangerous?" Stormpaw asked.

"Well, lots. Maybe fire or some other cats invading er foxes or dogs..."

Stormpaw instantly pricked his ears for signs of fire or othe cats or foxes or dogs. "Don't worry, Stormpaw, them dangers don't come every day." Lizardclaw smirked. "And that's all fer today, sun's settin," Lizardclaw continued, glancing at the bright sun, now orange, setting behind thin strips of misty cloud.

Together they walked back to camp...


	4. A Very Stinky Smell

Stormpaw yawned as he padded into the apprentice's den. He was tired- that was, too tired to wonder about the new den that he would be sleeping in today. And it seemed that there was _nothing to worry about. _He just walked in and not a cat seemed to notice, except Redpaw, who mewed, " You can sleep next to me!" and pointed with his tail to a nest next to his, which was empty. Then Redpaw settled sleepily into his own nest.

Stormpaw did the same thing. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if he would have any dreams.

Wow, Stormpaw, make something else happen just by wondering about it,_ Stormpaw thought. Somehow he knew he was dreaming. But everything looked so... real._

_He was in a meadow, surrounded by forest trees. The sky above was blue. Very, very blue. The sun, shining relentlessly, burned and burned and hurt Stormpaw's eyes. He looked away from the sky, noticing that a brown cat had appeared next to him. _

_"Um, hi," he meowed, trying to sound good. "Follow me," the cat mewed, apparently not noticing what Stormpaw had just said. _

_He followed the brown one. Suddenly he was surrounded by mist... and he could see only mist with his eyes. But he, somehow, sensed something evil... But there were brave cats, they were fighting the evil something and winning. Then—it got bigger, swelling until Stormpaw could not imagine how any cat could defeat it. Still,__ there was one cat. A cat, a special cat, went forward... and quickly, amazingly the evil shrank. Until it was only slightly bigger than him, and the strange cat slashed at the beast. And it fell and did not come back up._

_Everything was calm again._

"Argh! Wake up! " Stormpaw woke and found Redpaw standing over him.

"Finally, you're up! I was beginning to think you'd fainted or something. Well, come over here . Today we're training together." The reddish brown cat padded away.

_But my dream... Is it really from StarClan? I don't think so... Right? I'm not a medicine cat like Wolfclaw, or a clan leader. Why would they give such a dream to me? _He shook his head trying to get the dream out of his head. When that didn't work, he ignored it and padded over to follow Redpaw.

He was unfocused, leading to Lizardclaw looking strangely at him and saying, "Can you focus? Is something wrong?"

When he returned from training, he went and hunted by himself for a while. He quietly dropped into the hunting crouch that he had learned today as he saw a nearby shrew and focused on it.

Soon after he was carrying the limp shrew in his jaws, and was just about to start walking back to camp when he noticed a stinky new smell. Surprisingly the shrew's scent had not masked the horrible smell. _Huh, it must be really bad a smell. _He dropped the shrew, swiftly burying it , and followed the stink to its source.

**sebias of redwall: I've read _Redwall: The Graphic Novel _but that's pretty much all the Redwall stuff I've read.**


End file.
